Yukari x Minato: A Super Gaje Fic
by Enzan-no-Enkai
Summary: Yukari dan Minato, sesuatu yang sangat Gaje, sangat GAJE, atau bisa dibilang, CERITA GAJE tentang mereka berdua, first ONE-SHOT, please R&R, butuh masukan, maap kalo pendek, abisnya ngantuk  Ini malem btw


Author Note: Karena lagi bosen-bosennya, jadi pengen bikin One-Shot yang aneh bin abal, dll, dst, dan sebagainya, wekekek, lolol

Warning: GAJE! CACAT! GAJE! ABAL! DAN GAJE!

Disclaimer: Persona punya ATLUS kan?

- Tartarus, before fighting Nyx-

"Kau tahu Yukari?" Aku memandang Minato yang sedang duduk di ranjangku, matanya terkunci dengan mataku, seluruh dunia rasanya berhenti hanya untuk kita berdua.

"Ada apa Minato?" Aku yang sedang menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan agar tidak ada yang melihat Minato, terutama Mitsuru-senpai, masuk ke kamarku, nanti aku bisa di eksekusi.

"Saat aku kembali dari pertarungan dengan Nyx, aku akan membalas ini 10 kali lipat." Minato menggapai bahuku, mukanya perlahan-lahan mendekati mulutku, sedikit lagi bibir kami menyatu.

"Hey! Ayo cepat ke atas, Nyx tidak akan menunggu kita!" Sanada-senpai meneriaki kita, cih, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Hey, tenanglah Yukari, ciuman itu bisa kapan saja kok." Jawab Minato dengan santainya, yah, mungkin kalau kau menciumku sekarang, aku tidak akan semarah ini tahu.

Andaikan saja aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu di hari itu, dimana kau tertidur untuk selamanya.

- The day Minato is buried -

Apa yang harus kulakukan Minato? Aku sekarang meratapi kuburanmu, dimana jasadmu dikubur, aku mau menangisi makammu Minato, aku mau, tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan sama dengan ciumanmu yang hangat.

Kau berkata padaku kau akan kembali Minato Arisato, kau sama seperti ayahku, pembohong, penipu, brengsek, kau mempermainkan aku ya? Saat kau kembali, kau memang masih memegang janjimu, tapi aku tidak mau hanya sekali, aku mau kau selamanya berada di sisiku, bukankah itu juga janjimu?

Mungkin bagimu aku bukannlah wanita idamanmu, aku hanyalah gadis pemarah, cengeng, dan gampang cemburukan? Kau pasti tahu itu dari awal kan? Itu kenapa kau tidak kembali kan?

- Afterwords –

Namaku Yukari Takeba, murid kelas 3 SMA Gekkoukan, aku sekarang selalu menghabiskan waktu luangku untuk mencatat pengalamanku semasa 'dia' meninggal, aku tidak bisa melupakannya, jadi aku membeli sebuah buku diari berwarna biru satu tahun yang lalu, dan aku sudah sampai halaman terakhir, tepat 364 halaman habis kupakai.

'Dear Diary.

Kau tahu, sudah setahun rasanya, dan aku masih memegang janji kita, tidak akan mencari pacar lain selama kita masih mencintai satu sama lain, kau juga masih ingat janji itu kan, Minato? Oh ya, Mitsur-senpai dan Akihiko-senpai akan menikah tahun depan, senangnya, apa yang harus kupakai ya saat mereka menikah? Apakah gaun berwarna biru tua atau gaun berwarna biru laut ini?

Aku mungkin sudah kelewatan mencintaimu, aku bahkan tidak seharusnya seperti ini, harusnya aku bisa menghilangkan dirimu dari pikiranku, tapi rasanya tidak bisa ya, aku memang bodoh, sampai-sampai aku mengecat kamarku biru, semua bajuku biru, bahkan aku membuat rambutku seperti model rambutmu Minato.

Aku memang seharusnya melupakanmu dan maju terus, tetapi, batinku belum siap menerima kepergianmu, aku memang bodoh…'

'TIdak kok, kau cantik sekali.'

"Minato?" Aku menoleh ke belakang, yang kulihat hanyalah kupu-kupu berwarna biru, yang terbang di depanku, indahnya.

'Ya, Ini aku.' Kupu-kupu itu berbicara seperti Minato, suaranya mirip sekali.

"Ini bukan mimpi… Kan?" Aku mencubit pipiku, aw, ini bukan mimpi.

'Hahaha, ini bukan mimpi kok.'

"Jadi kau kesini untuk apa?"

'Untuk ini.' Dia memberikan sebuah cardigan berwarna pink, ini punyaku yang dulu kan?

"Untuk apa ini?"

'Yah, Shinji menertawaiku seakan-akan aku punya kembaran jahat, jadinya…'

"Baka!" Aku meneriakinya.

'Ah, sudahlah.' Kupu-kupu itu menyentuh bibirku, rasanya seperti dicium oleh Minato, seperti terakhir kalinya, tetapi 10 kali lebih hangat.

"Baka…" Mukaku semerah tomat sekarang.

'Jaga dirimu ya.' Tiba-tiba kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi cahaya dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Dasar, kukira apa, ternyata dia hanya ingin memberikan sebuah Cardigan berwarna pink yang sudah usang ini? Dasar cowok jaman sekarang, tidak bisa mengikuti mode.

Tunggu, apakah karena mode di musim ini adalah pink ya? Apakah aku harus mencobanya Minato? Mungkinkah?

Pink lebih baik daripada Biru?

-The End-

Author's Note: Widiew, GAJE to the MAX! Maap kk, ane nubi!


End file.
